historipediaofficialwikiaorg-20200216-history
Counts and Dukes of Angoulême
Angoulême (L'Angoumois) in western France was part of the Carolingian Empire as the kingdom of Aquitaine. Under Charlemagne's successors, the local Count of Angoulême was independent and was not united with the French crown until 1308. By the terms of the Treaty of Brétigny (1360) the Angoumois, then ruled by the Counts of Angoulême, was ceded as English territory to Edward III. In 1371 it became a fief of the Duke of Berry, before passing to Louis I, Duke of Orleans, both of whom were cadets of the French royal family. From then on it was held by cadets of the Valois House of Orleans, until Francis, Count of Angoulême, became King of France in 1515. Angoumois was definitively incorporated into the French crown lands, as a duchy. Counts of Angoulême House of Guilhelmides (Williami) *Turpio (839–863)Luc Bourgeois, Une résidence des comtes d’Angoulême autour de l'an mil: le castrum d’Andone (Villejoubert, Charente); publication des fouilles d'André Debord (1971-1995) (Caen: Publications du CRAHM, 2009), 384. *Emenon of Poitiers (863–866),Bourgeois, 384–85. brother of Turpio **Aymer of Poitiers (Aymer I of Angoulême) (916-926),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 389–91. son of Emenon House of Taillefer *Wulgrin I (866–886),André Debord, La société laïque dans les pays de la Charente, Xe-XIIe s. (Paris: Picard, 1984) 99–103; and Bourgeois, 385–89. first hereditary count, appointed by Charles the Bald *Alduin I (886–916),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 389–91. son of Wulgrin I *William II ("Taillefer" I) (926–c.945),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 391. son of Alduin I *Aymer II (after 945–before 952),Adémar II was one of two known sons of William II, but his status as count is only supported by one possible reading of his father's will. Debord (99–103) notes that he might have become count, while Bourgeois rejects the possibility (387 and 392). For William II's will, see: Paul Lefrancq, ed., Cartulaire de l’abbaye de Saint-Cybard (Angoulême: Imprimerie Ouvrière, 1930), #222. son of William II (Taillefer I) *Bernard (after 945–before 952),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 392–93 son of William I (William I is the son of Wulgrin I and brother to Alduin I) *Arnald I "Voratio" (after 950–before 952),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 392–93. son of Alduin I *William III "Talleyrand" (952/964–before 973/975),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 392–93. son of Bernard *Rannulf "Bompar" (973/975–975),Debord, 99–103; and Bourgeois, 387 and 392–93. son of Bernard *Richard the Simple (975?),Debord, 99–103 omits Richard; Bourgeois, 387 and 392–93, accepts him. Only mentioned in Adémar de Chabannes' chronicle, if he ruled at all it would have been in 975. Ademari Cabannensis opera omnia pars 1: Chronicon, ed. Pascale Bourgain, Richard Landes, and Georges Pon, Corpus Christianorum Continuatio Mediaevalis 129 (Turnhout: Brepols, 1999), III.28, 148. son of Bernard *Arnald II "Manzer" (975–988),Bourgeois, 387. son of William II (Taillefer I) *William IV (Taillefer II) (988–1028),Bourgeois, 387. son of Arnald II *Alduin (II) (1028–1031),Debord, 171; and Bourgeois, 387. son of William IV (Taillefer II) *Geoffrey (1031–1047),Debord, 171 and 212; and Bourgeois, 387. son of William IV (Taillefer II) *Fulk (1047–1087),Debord, 171 and 212; and Bourgeois, 387. son of Geoffrey *William V (Taillefer III) (1087–1120),Debord, 171 and 212. son of Fulk *Wulgrin II (1120–1140),Debord, 171 and 212. son of William V (Taillefer III) *William VI (Taillefer IV) (1140–1179),Debord gives William VI death as 1180, and the beginning of Vulgrin III’s rule that same year (212). However, Rowan Charles Watson disagrees. "The Counts of Angoulême from the 9th to the Mid 13th Century" (PhD diss., University of East Anglia, 1979), 453. This is due to charter evidence (Watson, 353–62) and Geoffrey of Vigeois' chronicle, which declares William VI to have died in 1179 and Vulgrin III to have ruled for only two years. "Chronica Gaufredi coenobitae monasterii D. Martialis Lemovicensis, ac prioris Vosiensis coenobii," in Novae bibliothecae manuscriptorum librorum tomus secundus: rerum aquitanicarum. . . . ed. Philippe Labbe (Paris: Sebastian Cramoisy, 1657), 325–26. son of Wulgrin II *Wulgrin III (1179–1181),Watson, 453. son of William VI (Taillefer IV) *William VII (Taillefer V) (1181–1186),Watson, 453. son of William VI (Taillefer IV) *Aymer III (1186–1202),Debord, 573; and Watson, 453. son of William VI (Taillefer IV) *Isabella (1202–1246),Watson, 453. daughter of Aymer III **John of England (House of Plantagenet) (1202–1216), first husband of Isabella **Hugh X of Lusignan (House of Lusignan, see below) (1220–1249), second husband of Isabella House of Lusignan *Hugh X of Lusignan (Hugh I of Angoulême) (1219–1249).For Hugh X and the rest of the Lusignan, see: Léopold Delisle, "Chronologie historique des Comtes de la Marche issus de la maison de Lusignan," Bulletin Société Archéologique et Historique de la Charente 4, no. 4 (1867): 3–16; originally published as an appendix to: "Mémoire sur une lettre inédite adressée à la reine Blanche par un habitant de La Rochelle," Bibliothèque de l’École des chartes 4th series, 2 (1856): 537–45. His father, Hugh IX of Lusignan, was married to Mathilde of Angoulême, daughter of Wulgrin III Taillefer (see above) *Hugh XI of Lusignan (II of Angoulême) (1246–1250) *Conrad Artusmeile (1250–1289) *Hugh XII of Lusignan (III of Angoulême) (de jure; 1250–1270) *Hugh XIII of Lusignan (IV of Angoulême) (1270–1303) *Guy (1303–1308) *''Part of Aquitaine'' (1308–1317) *''Royal Domain'' (1317–1328) Royal Grantees *Joan (1328–1349) House of Capet, with her husband, Philip III of Navarre. House of Évreux **Philip (1328–1343) House of Évreux *Charles de La Cerda (1350–1354) House of La Cerda *John I (1356–1374) House of Valois *Louis I (1404–1407), Duke of Orléans. House of Valois-Orléans *John II (1407–1467) House of Valois-Orléans-Angoulême *Charles (1459–1496) House of Valois-Orléans-Angoulême *Francis (1496–1515) House of Valois-Orléans-Angoulême Dukes of Angoulême *Louise (1515–1531) *''Royal domain'' *Charles (1540–1545) *''Royal domain'' *Charles (1550) *Henry (1551–1574) *Henry (1574–1582) *Diane (1582–1619) *Charles (1619–1650) *Louis Emmanuel (1650–1653) *Frances Marie (1653–1696) **Louis II (1653–1654) *''Royal domain'' *Élisabeth Marguerite d'Orléans (1675–1696) *''Royal domain'' *Charles de France (1710–1714) *''Royal domain'' *Charles Philippe de France (1773–1793) *Charles Philippe of Poland (1793–1846) *''Royal domain'' Notes :1. Even though Hugh wasn't controlling Angouleme, which Conrad FitzCountess (later Conrad III) took over the county. Sources Further Reading and Printed Sources *Hazlitt, W. Carew. The Coinage of the European Continent. London: Swan Sonnenschein, 1893. *Migne, Jacques-Paul. Dictionnaire de l'art de vérifier les dates des faits historiques, des chartes, des chroniques et autres anciens monuments. Paris: J.-P. Migne, 1854. Category:Counts of Angoulême Category:Dukes of Angoulême Category:Lists of Dukes of France